


A First For Everything

by arizonia1



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Awkwardness, First Time for Everything Fest, M/M, Souyo Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time Yu realized that he had a “home” to come back to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First For Everything

The first time Yu met Yosuke, he wasn’t sure what to make of him. He was clumsy (having watched him crash groin first into a pole on that bicycle of his), unlucky, and certainly prone to shooting himself in the foot. His heart was big and worn upon his sleeve though. Certainly good traits to have, if it didn’t make him a bit of a doormat. Yet, Yu found it… admirable that Yosuke was a helpful individual.  
  
The first time Yu had Yosuke over was an… interesting experience. He stormed right into his room without preamble. The first thing he had asked was if he had a girl over, to which Yu hadn’t at that point. Jovially Yosuke smiled hearing his partner’s response. It didn’t make a whole lot of sense then, but Yu understands now just why Yosuke was so happy to have heard that his partner hadn’t had a girl in his room before him. Well, that and he really just wanted to see Yu’s stash under the futon.   
  
The first time Yu and Yosuke realized they liked each other was at the riverbank. Yu was so caring towards his partner that he didn’t care they looked a little awkward in each other’s arms. Yosuke needed the comfort and realized that Yu was the only person in the world that would not judge him for his emotional baggage and be willing to give him a shoulder to cry on, literally.   
  
The first time Yu kissed Yosuke was after an awkward confession during the first part of November. It was just as awkward as Yosuke’s confession had been. Noses bumped against each other, their teeth gnashed, and somehow Yu ended up with a split lip by the end of it. It could have gone smoother for sure, but they didn’t exactly care. The two slowly got used to the feel of each other’s lips against the other. Yu’s surprisingly chapped, and Yosuke’s smooth and glossy with lip balm.   
  
The first time Yu had to truly say “goodbye” to Yosuke was when he was getting on the train back to Tokyo. The two managed to keep it together as everyone else said their goodbyes, hoping it would only be a temporary farewell. At most Yosuke rubbed his hand over Yu’s as they bumped foreheads as their sign of affection. He promised to keep in touch as much as he could.   
  
It was the first time Yu realized that he had a “home” to come back to.

 


End file.
